Osez osez Riza Hawkeye
by Galswind
Summary: Riza passe voir son supérieur peu après la mort de Maes. Un banal petit royai.


Tanguant légèrement sur ses talons, une jolie blonde montait d'un pas mal assuré les quatre étages qui la séparaient de l'appartement de son supérieur. Quelle idée d'avoir mis des talons aussi haut ! Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais suivre les conseils de Rebecca, même si celle-ci était certes plus experte en séduction et féminité. Arrivée au palier, elle se contorsionna pour attraper les clés se trouvant dans son sac. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à insérer la clé dans la serrure et à tourner, les bras pris par deux lourds dossiers et poussa la porte du pied et avec un soupir pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle posa les deux dossiers sur le bar près du tas qui s'empilait déjà.

Mustang était parti depuis dix jours en mission ultra confidentielle à laquelle elle-même n'avait pas été conviée. Elle avait eu beau râler et tempêter, leur général lui avait intimé l'ordre de rester pour veiller sur le reste de l'équipe et accélérer la cadence du travail. Malgré l'inquiétude constante qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée de pouvoir pendant quelques jours s'occuper d'elle et ne pas voir son cher supérieur se plonger un peu plus dans la débauche et le dégout de soi.

Maes était mort depuis six semaines, bien que Mustang fasse bonne figure au QG et semble d'aplomb pour travaillait, il ne pouvait lui cacher à elle le désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses cernes, son regard tantôt vide et désenchanté, tantôt emplie de haine, les effluves d'alcool qui le suivait parfois, et ces appels de conquêtes, toujours plus nombreuses, autant de choses qui dévoilaient l'abîme dans lequel il s'abandonnait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarquer, Mustang n'avait guère apprécié et lui avait parlé en des termes qui, aujourd'hui encore, lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux, achevant sa diatribe en l'accusant de jalousie pour n'avoir elle-même aucune vie sociale et aucun espoir de vie sentimentale ou sexuelle.

En dix jours elle avait pu se changer les idées, et, l'écoutant malgré sa fureur, elle s'était accordée plusieurs soirées entre filles. Rebecca lui avait bien fait remarqué : « Quelle célibataire de vingt-six ans reste chez elle un vendredi ou un samedi soir ? ». Vêtue d'une robe bustier noire, elle s'était relevé les cheveux en chignon et portait, chose rare, des boucles d'oreilles en perles. Elle s'était même laissée convaincre pour ces satanées chaussures ! L'appartement de Mustang étant sur le chemin du bar elle en avait profité pour y déposer les dossiers achevés dans la journée. Comme s'il allait en prendre connaissance, se moqua-t-elle intérieurement. Elle s'appuya légèrement sur le bar pour masser son pied douloureux, elle aurait dû y aller en taxi, comment avait-elle pu oublier combien les talons pouvaient faire mal.

« Avez-vous vraiment cru que j'allais les lire ? » s'éleva une voix dans la pénombre.

Riza reposa soudainement son pied dans un claquement qui couvrit son cri de surprise. Son cœur mit quelques instants à retrouver un battement régulier alors que, rendue muette par la frayeur, elle observait l'homme assis face à elle. La chemise quelque peu entre-ouverte, les bras posés sur ses genoux, il contemplait en silence un verre posé devant lui. A cette vue Riza sentit ses mâchoires se contracter, ces dix jours ne lui avaient pas fait plus de bien, il se ruinait encore et toujours. Elle se força à rester aimable malgré le souvenir douloureux de leur dernière dispute.

« Je me doute que non, mais l'espoir fait vivre mon colonel. » Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. « Vous allez bien ? » finit-elle par lui demander.

« Hn »

Il ne daignait même plus lui répondre. Serrant les poings elle tourna les talons, elle ne passerait pas la soirée à espérer lui soutirer des informations, il était vivant, cela lui suffisait pour ce soir. Visiblement il comptait passer la soirée avec sa bouteille et pour une fois elle penserait d'abord à elle, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire ?

« Vous m'avez donc écoutée. Vous sortez. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle ne dit rien, attenant qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Avec un homme ? » demanda-t-il enfin

Riza resta muette. La tentation de lui dire oui était forte, l'envie de lui montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir une vie en dehors de l'armée. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité, et elle ne pouvait se cacher qu'en répondant cela, elle n'attendrait qu'une chose : déceler sur son visage d'albâtre la moindre trace de jalousie, qui serait, de toute évidence, inexistante.

'Non, avec Rebecca et Maria Ross. »

Il émit un léger rire de satisfaction comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait eu raison : elle n'avait aucune vie sentimentale.

« C'est déjà ça. » acheva-t-il

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce don juan de pacotille ? Ce n'était pas plus élogieux de passer chaque nuit avec une femme différente.

« Pitoyable peut-être mais ce soir ce n'est pas moi qui reste seule face à mon whisky. » dit-elle d'une voix dure, consciente qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'ignorer et qu'elle posait là les bases d'une nouvelle dispute.

« Mademoiselle a du répondant. » ironisa-t-il en levait les yeux sur elle.

Elle détourna le regard en soupirant.

« Ne restez pas ici mon colonel, une de vox conquêtes vous attends probablement, votre réputation ne souffrirait pas un tel abandon. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidée à le laisser ruminer seul, lorsque sa voix lui répondit, plus basse et plus profonde qu'auparavant.

« Pourquoi faire ? Que peuvent-elles bien m'apporter ? »

La question ne s'adressait pas à elle, il gardait les yeux rivés sur le verre qu'il avait pris en main et qu'il secouait lentement afin de faire tourner le liquide ambré. Riza resta immobile, la main sur la poignée. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu parlé de son statut de séducteur de la sorte. Jusqu'à présent la satisfaction de plaire aux femmes lui suffisait. Et quant à ce qu'elles pouvaient lui apporter, lui seul le savait, et il avait semblait y prendre plaisir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien qu'elle fut résolue à partir, le changement de ton de son supérieur la poussa à poser une dernière question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant d'années déjà.

« Que cherchez-vous? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Riza pouvait entendre le son de son cœur battant toujours un peu plus fort. Mustang conservait son regard vide fixé sur son verre. Il finit par le reposer et prit sa tête dans ses mains, sa voix grave s'élevant à nouveau dans les airs.

« Des bras aimants. Tous ce qu'elles attendent c'est de passer la nuit avec l'alchimiste de flamme, avec le don juan dont elles parlent entre elles, elles ne souhaitent que du plaisir la plupart du temps, se montrer un peu en ma compagnie. Certaines espèrent être celle qui me changera, aucune ne sait qui je suis, aucune ne cherche à le savoir. Dans mes bras elles peuvent être tendres, fougueuses, et moi je suis…chaque nuit plus vide. »

« Au fond vous êtes comme tous les hommes Roy Mustang, vous ne voulez qu'aimer et être aimé. » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Ne le désirez-vous pas aussi lieutenant ? »

« Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

« Je n'y parviens plus. » avoua-t-il « lorsque je vois Gracia, je repense à tous ce que Hughes a pu me dire. J'en ai besoin lieutenant, pouvoir serrer la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, la contempler, le toucher, lui faire l'amour, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, mettre des gestes sur ce putain de sentiment qui m'envahit. »

« Cela vous ferait-il revivre ? » demanda-t-elle retenant à grande peine des sanglots à ces paroles. L'idée se faisant peu à peu jour dans son esprit : pourrait-elle l'aider elle ? Lui rendre la joie de vivre qui jusqu'à présent était sienne, le sortir de ses cauchemars, de ses pensées noires. Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle, un sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres, heureux qu'encore une fois elle ait pu le comprendre.

« Oui » dit-il en un souffle.

Elle le regarda avec peur. Que perdait-elle à essayer ? Elle aussi en avait besoin. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, elle n'était pas plus repoussante qu'une autre, peut-être…oui peut-être. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et parla.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider à aimer mon colonel, mais pour ce qui est des bras aimants je peux surement quelque chose. »

Il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. D'un mouvement elle ôta ses chaussures et déposa son manteau sur le bar, elle marcha alors vers lui d'un pas rapide et assuré. Mustang ouvrait peu à peu de grands yeux, comme effrayé de comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer. Avec audace elle se posa sur lui à califourchon et pris son visage entre ses mains, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se décolla rapidement voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il lui semblait que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle plaça une main sur sa bouche, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et se leva brutalement en reculant, les larmes montant à ses yeux. Mais que lui avait-il prit ? Mustang était aussi étonné qu'elle. Mais voyant ses yeux embuées il se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses hanches la ramenant soudainement à lui et lui rendant son baiser. Surprise elle ne répondit pas, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue demander une invitation qu'elle prolongea leur baiser plus intensément jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux n'ai plu de souffle. Collée à lui elle n'osa pas lever les yeux et croiser son regard.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée et visiblement en colère. Elle trembla sous la violence de son ton. Il lui en voulait, pourtant il ne la lâchait pas, elle sentait ses mains la serrer plus encore, alors qu'elle-même s'accrochait à sa chemise.

« Je… »

« Tu-n'aurais-jamais-du-faire-ça… »

« Je voulais vous aider. » murmura-t-elle

Elle fut coupée dans ses explications par un autre baiser, plus passionné et plus brutal que le précédent. Elle sentit le mur derrière elle, sans s'en être aperçue Mustang l'avait poussée jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir.

« Je t'aime, je te désire depuis trop longtemps idiote…ça ne peut pas, pas maintenant, je vais te… »

« Etre violent et passionné ? » demanda-elle d'une voix plus assurée en le regardant en face avec une lueur de défi. « Je pourrais le supporter colonel. »

Et pour appuyer ses propos elle l'embrassa à nouveau, le maintenant contre elle d'une main et de l'autre déboutonnant sa chemise. Le souffle de Mustang s'accélérait sous son assaut. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et sans efforts la souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle interrompit ses baisers et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le regard qu'il lui lançait à présent était plus érotique et éloquent que toutes les caresses qu'il pouvait lui prodiguer. Elle sourit alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit et la couvrait de son corps.

« Vous aviez tort colonel, il semble que ma vie sexuelle va devenir trépidante dans les prochaines heures. »

Il rit et l'embrassa à nouveau en défaisant lentement la fermeture de sa robe alors qu'elle se débarrassait intégralement de sa chemise.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'abandonna entièrement à ses bras.


End file.
